


Fantasies

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys have some fun time! (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> This Story is for Kundry Athalia (Kassandra Gauthier) on WWOMB and Harathor on Fanfiction, hope you like!

DESK

'Gibbs stills as he feels someone pressed against his back. He smirks at the feeling of the familiar mans arousal, which is currently pressed against his backside "You pleased to see me? Or is that your gun in your pocket" his smirk widens as he hears a growl and looks down as hands undo his slacks, pulling them with his boxers to the floor them with his boxers to the floor  
"Bend over"  
He smirks as he gets into position, bending over his desk, facing the stairs leading to MTAC "Go on then DiNozzo! I haven't got all night!"  
Tony gives him his dazzling smile "Yes Boss on it Boss" with that he quickly enters him groaning at the feeling "It's gonna be hard and fast"  
Gibbs pushes back, squeezing his internal muscles as he places on his glasses before starting to read the reports infront of him "You'd better get a move on, Abs has cleared an hour on the cameras"  
Tony nods and grabs hold of his Lovers hips pulling him against himself as he begins a punishing rhythm before reaching underneath and starting to jerk him off in time to every thrust.  
He feels himself getting closer and just when he reaches the edge...he quickly chucks his papers onto the floor before spraying his desk in his cum with an animalistic cry of completion.  
Tony growls and sinks his teeth into the clothed shoulder as he fills his Lover with his cum.  
Gibbs grunts as Tony lands heavily onto his back, pushing him down into his stained desk "DiNozzo! Get off you heavy lump off me...wait until we are home for a cuddle"  
He gives him an apologetic smile as he gets off and pulls out before giving him a quick wipe down and getting them both dressed. He winces as Gibbs turns around and backs away "No...No this is Armani! Gibbs!" at the look, he huffs and removes his expensive shirt for the cum stained Sears cheap one "That's the last time I listen to your fantasy"  
Gibbs smirks as he gets dress "Shut up Tony...I'll let you yours"  
His eyes widen before darkening in arousal "Really? The cuffs and chocolate?"  
He nods "I trust y-" he gets interrupted by a possessive kiss before being dragged into the Lift  
"Come on then! What are we waiting for"  
Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head "What have I let myself in for?"  
Tony just gives him a predatory look as the doors close

+NCIS+

Chocolate & Cuffs

Gibbs rattles the handcuffs around his wrists that are attached above his head before turning to look at his Lover with a raised eyebrow "Right DiNozzo...you going to get started?" Tony smirks as he strips out of his own clothes, including the cum stained Sears shirt from earlier, before straddling his Lovers naked waist and picking up the chocolate sauce "I am going to have fun" with that he squirts a streak up the middle of the bound mans chest.  
He groans in delight at the feeling of the flat tongue running up and across his chest "Tony..."  
He smirks before coating his hand in the sticky sauce and rubs the mans arousal with a tight fist.  
Gibbs growls as he thrust up into the hand and lets out a groan of disappointment as Tony releases him. He turns his head to the side while closing his eyes as he tries to use his control and pull himself away from the edge, only for his eyes to snap open as Tony lowers himself down onto him "Tony...too tight!"  
Tony smirks and spreads his weight before riding him cowboy style, he reaches over the side and puts on a Stetson "I'm doing some riding"  
He rolls his eyes at his playful lover and places his feet flat onto the bed before thrusting up at every backstroke, pushing them both closer to the edge.  
Tony places his chocolate coated hands on Gibbs chest as he grinds himself down on him "I'm gonna-"  
Gibbs shuts his eyes as his chest gets coated with Tonys cum, hard enough for it to splatter across his face as he thrusts up twice more before filling his Lover with a cry of completion.  
He collapses ontop of the bound mans chest and sighs in contempt as he snuggles closer before drifting off.  
Gibbs looks down in shock at the soft snore and shakes his head "So much for DiNozzo's don't pass out!" he looks up at the cuffs and flicks the emergency latch, releasing himself from the hold before chucking the Stetson in the direction of the door and wrapping his arms around his sleeping Lover while still nestled deep inside him "I love you Cowboy...even if we wake up sticky, at least it's your sheets" he smirks and goes to drift off but pauses at the sight of the chocolate "I think that'll be a keeper"  
Tony grumbles as he burrows closer into the warmth before letting out a deep sigh.  
He smirks and kisses the brown hair before following him into sleep.


End file.
